Perfect Lexi
by heyarnoldstuf
Summary: Lexi's the new girl in town. She's popular. She's pretty. She's perfect. And Arnold's got a little crush. But what will Helga do? Is she going to confess before it goes too far? Read this hilarious story about Arnold, Helga, and the rest of the gang!
1. Letter from Author

Hey y'all!  
  
Read my funny story about the gang. No there's nothing gross. It's not TOO lovey dovey. Cause I like my stories that way! And besides, all that love stuff is just SICK. Hey! Arnold doesn't have that kind of stuff. It's as if I'm making "another episode" of Hey! Arnold. So if you don't like it, then that's your problem. I like my story just fine.  
  
Anyway, it's about a perfect new girl named Lexi. She's beautiful, she's smart, and everyone wants to be her and everyone wants to be her friend. She's just too perfect. And Arnold might have a little crush. The class has a literature project to do, and Lexi and Arnold and Helga get paired up. Who knows what is going to happen? Maybe Helga will tell Arnold everything, or maybe not.  
  
This story is really funny, and if you give it a chance, and you read it right, it'll sound a lot like the real Hey! Arnold. So yeah. I'm stupid. Ok. JUST READ!!!  
  
Love, Cheese (datz my nickname. LOL) 


	2. The New Girl

"This is stupid!" yelled Harold. "Who's going to do this stupid literature thingy?"  
  
Helga gritted her teeth. "Shut up Harold you big buffoon," she snapped at him. "Just because you are stupider than the rest of the class, doesn't mean everyone doesn't want to do this stupid project."  
  
Harold scratched his head. "Huh?" he stared with a blank expression. Helga rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Just as I thought, he doesn't know what anything means."  
  
"Mr. Simmons. I think it is rather motivating, contrasting the remainder of the class," Phoebe spoke up. "It will be a very enjoyable experience. Literature is a fine art, I thought of studying it. Helga, she would be-"  
  
"Shush Phoebe!" Helga hissed.  
  
Mr. Simmons held up his hands. "Everyone please be quiet. I would like to hear all of your 'special' suggestions, but one at a time please!" he asked meekly.  
  
No one listened.like usual.  
  
"I reckon this project will be soo boring." Stinky drawled. "No offense to Mr. Simmons an' all."  
  
"Yeah," Sid agreed. "I mean who wants to write like ten pages on History of Literature?"  
  
"Don't forget that we also have to write five different kinds of poems," added in Gerald exasperatedly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and the entire room instantly became silent. A beautiful brownish blonde haired, greenish blue-eyed girl stood in the doorway, having the most perfect smile planted on her lips. All jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
Mr. Simmons looked gratefully at the girl and pulled her to the front of the class.  
  
"This is Lexi," he motioned to the girl, who waved and gave a nervous smile. "And each of you will treat her fairly. She just moved here from New York. Everyone should make her welcome."  
  
Lexi sat at an empty seat next to Rhonda, who was looking very impressed at Lexi's select of clothes.  
  
"Ok class, this time everyone please be quiet. I will pair you into groups after lunch for the project," Mr. Simmons announced. "The bell is about to ring for lunch so-"  
  
The class dashed outside.  
  
"-we should sit and wait for it to ring." he sighed.  
  
Lexi immediately became the most popular girl...no...the most popular person in the entire school. Even the sixth and fifth graders were interested in her, all the guys in the school were practically drooling after her. Except for one person, and that was Helga G. Pataki.  
  
"Lexi," she mocked when she was alone. "What's her deal? What's she got that I don't got?"  
  
She peered over at Arnold, who was listening to Lexi as well as the rest of the entire school. Helga sighed. She took out her locket and sighed. "Oh Arnold! Why must you fall for her? She's just another little miss 'perfect'! When will you ever fall for me, my love? I'm the one that stalks you day and night, the one that builds shrines of you everwhere! Don't you see Arnold? Don't you see that I love you? I'm totally gaga for you! Head over heels! Overly obsessed!" She swooned and twirled and fell down on the ground with a silly grin on her face.  
  
Suddenly she heard rasping behind her. It was like an instinct, she held up a fist and heard a loud crash behind her.  
  
As if nothing had happened, Helga walked into the lunchroom. In her hands was a tiny sack of lunch she packed herself that morning.  
  
"What the?" she raised an eyebrow(or unibrow). "All the tables are empty except for the one Lexi is sitting at." Helga shook her head and took out her sandwich. "Criminy! The girl comes for less than an hour and instant popularity!"  
  
Lexi glanced nervously at the crowd that was surrounding her. She didn't hear their questions, all she heard was a babble of talking.  
  
"Um...guys?" she asked timidly. "Guys?" she loudly. No one paid attention to what she was trying to say.  
  
"GUYS!" she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. "Could you please be quiet?" she yelled. The room instantly became silent, treating her like royalty.  
  
"Thanks," she said sweetly. "Um, I just thought that it's kind of crowded around here... maybe you all could sit at all these empty seats?" Obeying Lexi's every order, the crowd immediately parted and sat at different tables. Gradually the silence was broken by the usual chatter.  
  
"That Lexi sure is a beauty," Stinky said in his Southern accent. "She's smart, pretty, and golly, she's just perfect."  
  
"Yeah," Sid breathed.  
  
"I reckon all the guys in this whole dang school like her!"  
  
"Yeah..." Sid agreed.  
  
"I don't like her," Harold pouted with his mouth full of food. "Just 'cause she's pretty doesn't mean I like her."  
  
Gerald rolled his eyes after listening to all of this. "Man Arnold, everyone thinks Lexi is all talk-" he stopped suddenly seeing Arnold stare after Lexi with a dreamy look. He slapped Arnold hard on the back. "Don't tell me you like her too!" he said slyly.  
  
"No!" Arnold blushed. "I just think she's really cool."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Gerald answered in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, whatever you say Arnold."  
  
The only people sitting next to Lexi now was Phoebe, Rhonda, and Lila.  
  
"Where do you get your clothes?" Rhonda asked in her snooty tone. "I mean, they clearly look tres chic!"  
  
Lexi giggled. "That's where I get them... well, my parents make me get them there." She shrugged. "I'd much rather purchase something less."  
  
Rhonda looked shocked. "How can you say that? Tres Chic is the most expensive store ever! All of their clothes are at least one hundred dollars! You... you must be really rich!" "You must be very smart, right?" Phoebe asked eagerly.  
  
"Uh...I'd rather not say," Lexi said while blushing.  
  
"You are ever so interesting, Lexi!" Lila commented.  
  
Helga scoffed at them. "Lexi and Lila... what a nightmare." Helga frowned. "Oh criminy! Even Phoebe is over there!" Helga bit gingerly into her sandwich.  
  
Arnold was staring at Lexi again with the same dreamy look he used when he stared at Lila. Lexi caught his glance and she smiled at him. Arnold felt like he was melting away. She had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. She waved to him.  
  
"Gerald! Gerald! She waved to me! She waved to me!" Arnold whispered.  
  
Gerald gave him a funny look. "Uh yeah, that's great. Arnold has gone crazy," Gerald sighed while shaking his head. 


End file.
